


Forever and Ever, Amen

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [66]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would he make sure every single day that Emily knew she was the true love of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Ever, Amen

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Thicker than Water universe where the BAU are kids and teens.

**December 28, 1999**

“Wow Emily, you look beautiful.” Spencer stood in her doorway and watched her put on makeup.

“You think so?” she turned to him and smiled.

“I always think so.” he smiled.

“Thank you so much.”

She wasn’t sure about the dress she picked for tonight but in the end she loved it and that was all that mattered. It was one Natalie designed; a wrap dress that just touched her knees. It came in a variety of solid and mixed colors but her favorite was the maroon and black chunky checkers. At least chunky checkers were how Penelope described them…Emily just said maroon and black. 

It was a woman’s dress and she felt she’d finally become woman enough to fill it. Strange how at 18 Emily’s breasts were finally deciding to make themselves known. It was like she was shaped like a 14 year old girl but she did say prayers to Goddess of Cleavage more than once. Perhaps now they were going to be answered. She did not want to spend the rest of her life in a B cup.

“What are you gonna have for dinner tonight?” the 11 year old asked as he came and sat on her bed.

“I don't know. I've never been to Morton’s but I'm sure they have a terrific menu. Uncle Dave and Erin only go to the fancy restaurants.”

“Except when they take us to Fuddruckers or the Chinese buffet.”

“Yes, except then.”

“Do you think they’ll be as happy as us when they find out you and Jason are getting married?”

“I hope so.” Emily smiled. “But in the end, no matter what, Jason and I are going to be a family.”

“We’re already a family.” Spencer replied.

“Yes, I just mean that we’re getting married no matter what. I've been waiting for this my whole life.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded. “I've always wanted a family and now I have the most wonderful one. It’s more than I could’ve ever dreamed. Once Jason and I get married I'm sure I’ll be the happiest woman on Earth.”

“But women don’t need men to be happy, do they Emily?” 

“What?” she stopped and looked at him. “What do you mean, Spencer?”

“I just mean that if a woman wants to be single or a man even, it’s OK right?”

“Of course it’s OK. Family comes in all shapes and sizes. People choose to live their lives in so many different ways and as long as they're happy that’s what's most important. I just happen to be happy with Jason.”

“Well I'm happy that you're happy.” Spencer smiled. He pushed his glasses back onto his face as Jason came into the room.

“Wow.” The young man stopped in his tracks when he saw Emily. “Holy moly.”

“That’s what I said.” Spencer said.

“You guys are so sweet.”

“Spencer, can you give Emily and I a moment please?” Jason asked.

“Sure.”

He hopped down off the bed and walked out of the room. Smiling, Jason went and wrapped Emily up in his arms. She was smiling too, and took his face into her hands.

“You're not allowed to make me late.” She said.

“I just want one kiss.” Jason pulled her closer.

“It starts with one little kiss and then…”

His mouth on hers stopped Emily from speaking. She moaned softly as wrapped her arms tighter around him. They needed to get going but Emily could admit that she’d been addicted to kissing Jason Gideon since the first time she’d done it. With reluctance, she held him at arm’s length. Jason was wearing a cheeky grin; it made Emily love him more. He hardly ever wore a cheeky grin. She was going to have to find a way to make him do that all the time.

“We need to go.” She said.

“I know. You look amazing Em…you take my breath away.”

“Thanks. You look nice and handsome as well.”

Jason wore all black; dress slacks, a button down shirt, and spiffy loafers. All he needed was a feathered fedora and he could’ve been a young badass from one of those 70s movies. Of course Jason wasn’t very badass. It didn’t matter, he was loved. Holding hands with Emily, they went downstairs to head out the door. Jason grabbed their coats from the closet as Emily went into the den. Penelope and Spencer were playing a board game while Ashley watched Pokemon on TV.

“We’re heading out guys.” She said. “We should be back in a couple of hours. Where’s JJ?”

“She’s upstairs on the phone.” Penelope replied. “Morgan went to the arcade with Tina and some friends and Megan and Hotch are in his room.”

“I think they're making love.” Ashley added in a matter of fact tone. She didn’t even take her eyes off the TV when she said it.

“No comment.” Emily smiled, leaning to kiss the nine year old. Then she kissed Penelope and Spencer. “We’ll be back guys…be good.”

“What if we need something?” Spencer asked.

“Hotch is in charge.” Jason replied. “Please knock before you walk into his room. OK?”

“OK.” All three kids said in unison.

Emily and Jason put their coats on and walked out the door. Down the steps, Jason opened the passenger door of the Woody for her. She climbed inside and buckled her seatbelt as he closed the door. Jason walked around to the driver’s side. When he got inside and started the ignition, Celine Dion came out of the speakers.

“I know it’s going to be awhile before we get married,” Emily said. “But I've been thinking about things.”

“Tell me what you're thinking about.” Jason started driving toward Georgetown.

“I want you to pick out our wedding song, Jason. I mean there aren’t often things grooms-to-be get to do for the wedding. Usually they’re just told to keep out of the way. I’m sure I'm going to want you to do that too,” she laughed. “But I want you to pick our song.”

“I can do that.”

Jason wasn’t really sure he could do that. He knew there were plenty of songs that made him think of Emily. There were plenty of songs over the years that were significant to his relationship with Emily. There were probably songs out there he hadn't even heard that could come to mean something to them in the future. Glancing at Emily out of the corner of his eye, Jason smiled.

“So whatever song I pick its going to be our wedding song?” he asked.

“Any song you want. Take your time, think about it; we have all the time in the world.”

It was weird to hear her say that. It was strange but ever since Jason proposed he had begun to think that maybe they didn’t have all the time in the world. His parents hadn't, and neither had Emily’s. What if they only had a set amount of time? What if it was just ten years, or twenty? What would Jason do with that time? How would he make sure every single day that Emily knew she was the true love of his life?

“Katya?”

“Hmm?” she looked at him.

“I love you. I love you all the way to the moon and back; I love you across the universe. If I ever let a day go by without saying so, will you make sure that you do?”

“Yes.” Emily nodded. “I love you, Jason Gideon. As soon as we stop this car I'm going to kiss you.”

“As if a guy needed more reason to come to a full stop at a stop sign.”

She laughed and Jason just loved her more. He honestly couldn’t wait to stop and wrap her up in his arms. It was going to be pretty hard to hide anything from Dave and Erin tonight…he was sure he was glowing. Jason hadn't glowed much in his life. It was something someone would notice immediately. He'd do his best to dim it through dinner so as not to blind his godmother and Uncle Dave.

***

“We’re sorry we’re late.” Emily said. They walked into the restaurant, sharing hugs and kisses with Erin and Dave. “Traffic was insane and then we had to find a parking lot.”

Jason nodded to everything she said as he helped her out of her coat and then took his off. One awesome thing about expensive restaurants was coat checks.

“No, you're fine.” Erin said, smiling. “Emily, I love your dress…and your earrings too.”

“They're both courteous of Natalie. I paid for the dress but the earrings were an 18th birthday gift.” 

Emily wore her raven hair up, which only highlighted the diamond drop earrings that Natalie bought for her. She remembered the way she gasped, and Natalie smiled, when she opened that jewelry box. A part of her wanted to say they were too much. She wanted to decline but thank her for something so beautiful. For the first time in probably five years, Emily heard the voice of her mother in her ear. Elizabeth always told her to smile and appreciate the efforts of those she loved, whether it was too little or too much. So for once in her life, Emily Prentiss listened to her mother.

“She must care for you deeply.” Erin replied.

“She's like a favorite Aunt; like a fairy godmother.”

“She's been good to the whole family.” Jason said, taking Emily’s hand in his. “I can't tell you how much I appreciate her being there for Emily and all of us.”

“We’re acquaintances.” Erin said. “We’ve moved in the same circles for years but I'm friendlier with her sister Joan. We sit on a few boards and committees together.”

“It’s such a small world.” Jason said. He looked at Emily. “Its like you always say about fate. Natalie would've ended up being a part of our lives no matter what.”

Emily smiled but she was sure glad to have met Natalie on her own, with no interference from Erin Strauss. The peace accord still stood and the women were getting along fine. They were never going to be best friends but there was an unspoken promise to always love Jason and respect each other. Emily made sure the whole family knew that Erin had made sacrifices for them and cared. Erin made sure she never threw that in Emily’s face.

“Your table is ready, Agent Rossi.” The hostess said as she walked up to the hosting table and took four menus. “Please come this way.”

“Thank you.” Dave slipped his arm around his wife as they walked through the restaurant. 

They stopped at a big, old school booth and she put down the menus. As the couples sat down, the hostess smiled.

“I'm Amanda and your server tonight will be Michael. Can I start you with something to drink?”

“We want a bottle of your best champagne.” Emily said.

“Em!” Jason said, smiling. “She didn’t mean…”

“You know what, Emily, that’s a great idea.” Dave replied. “We’ll definitely have a bottle of your best champagne.”

“Of course Agent Rossi.”

“I've always wanted to say that.” Emily said. “I'm sorry.”

“Don’t be silly.” Erin said. “Normally I wouldn’t advocate underage drinking,” she lowered her voice for the last two words. “But you two deserve a celebration. I hope you don’t mind that Jason shared your grades with us.”

“No, I don’t at all. I wasn’t expecting straight As but I better get them now so later when I get that C or two, it won't drag my GPA down too much.”

“Have you ever gotten a C?” Dave asked raising an eyebrow.

“Physics and World History in high school.” Emily replied. “I was pissed about World History.”

They all laughed as the server walked over with two bottles of champagne.

“Good evening, I'm your server for tonight. My name is Michael and our specials tonight are garlic butter lobster with a baked potato and asparagus. We also have a delicious filet mignon, made anyway you'd like with artichoke salad. Dessert specials include cherry cheese tortes and chocolate lava cake. Here we have a bottle of Bollinger and a bottle of Krug. Which is more to your liking?”

“Emily?” Erin looked at her. “You choose?”

“Which is less expensive?” Emily asked.

“Money doesn't matter.” Dave replied. “Pick a bottle, Em.”

“I like the Bollinger.”

“The Bollinger it is.” Michael smiled. He passed the other bottle off to another server, popped the cork, and poured four glasses for them. “Would you like an appetizer to start? The crab cake BLTs are very popular. The salmon pizza has also had lovely reviews.”

“No thank you.” Dave said. “We just need a little time to look at the menus. Thank you, Michael.”

“Of course.” He nodded and walked away from the table.

They all opened their menus. Jason and Emily had never been there. She couldn’t believe the prices on the menu…she didn’t even want to know the price of the Bollinger she was about to sip. Clearing her throat, she held up her glass.

“May I propose a toast?” she asked.

“Of course.” Erin raised her glass. The men did as well.

“I want to propose a toast to family. You guys have been wonderful to us over the years. There's been some stutter steps, which are normal, but Jason and I and our family wouldn’t be where we are today without your help and love. So it’s important to us that after the kids you two be the first to know that we’re engaged to be married. Cheers.”

Dave had a big smile on his face but Erin looked stunned. She sat there with a stunned look on her face, just holding up her champagne flute. When Emily looked at Jason, he seemed to be looking at Erin. They were both waiting for a reaction but the seconds seemed to tick by like millennia. The older woman’s lips slowly formed into a smile.

“Are you serious?” she asked.

“Yes.” Jason nodded. “I proposed right before Christmas.”

“And he bought me the most beautiful ring.” Putting down her glass, Emily showed off her ring.

The only word Erin could think of to describe her was glowing. Emily was just glowing. She held out her hand and showed off a beautiful ring. Erin took her hand, examining it.

“Oh my God is this Tiffany?” she asked.

“Yes.” Jason nodded. “I was walking by the window and saw it. I knew then that I was going to buy it for Emily.”

“This ring costs…”

“Erin, we shouldn’t discuss money.” Dave said.

“But Jason,” she looked at the young man. “How did you ever afford it?”

“I had it financed for a year. I paid for it all by myself, no help, and I did it because I love her and I wanted her to have the most beautiful ring I’d ever seen.”

“And I do now.” Emily replied smiling.

“You most definitely do.” Erin replied. “Wow, I'm…are you two sure you're ready?”

“I've been ready for about three years.” Jason said. 

“But you're so young.”

“Well we’re not getting married right now.” Emily knew what she was saying. “We’re going to wait until I graduate from college. We are too young right now; I agree. But it’s nice to go to sleep at night and wake in the morning knowing that you're with the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with.”

Erin smiled as the two young people held hands. It wasn’t exactly a smile of happiness; she was actually still in shock. How the hell had Jason, even with a year’s financing, afforded a Tiffany engagement ring on his own? That ring had to be at least a carat. She had a feeling that her husband’s paws were all over this and Dave had a lot of explaining to do for not telling her about it. 

She still didn’t think that Emily was the right one for Jason…they were from two separate universes. Yes, Erin understood that the boy was madly in love with her. She knew that from the first time they had a conversation about the Emily situation in the summer of 1996. They were doing a great job raising a good family. 

But it just seemed as if they were moving too fast. She was sure they were having sex and now that they were engaged they were sure to have more. They were trying to be too grown too fast. What did they plan to do if Emily got pregnant? There were already too many children in the residence.

“Erin, you look…” Jason couldn’t finish. He wasn’t exactly sure how she looked. He'd known Erin Strauss since the day he came into the world. And there had been some ups and downs in the relationship with Emily. Still, he thought she would've been happy for them. Was it possible that she was dead set against this happening?

“I need to use the ladies room.” she stood and her husband did as well. “Excuse me.”

As she walked away, Emily sipped her champagne. The Bollinger had been a good choice. She wasn’t going to let Erin ruin her happiness. It was a great day and she was only there telling her this because she had to be.

“I'm really happy for you guys.” Dave said. “I know how much you love each other and you're going to have a great future together.”

“I want her to be happy for me.” Jason said.

“She is. It’s just going to take some time to get used to. In Erin’s mind and heart sometimes you're still a little boy. And when these milestones come along she’s forced to remember that Nora’s not here.”

“If anyone feels that gaping hole, it’s me.” 

“I would never negate how you must feel to live without her, Jason. But she was like a sister to Erin. She was her only true friend.” Dave said. “How would you feel if Hotch suddenly left the world and you were alone?”

He did the sign of the cross after he said it, warding off bad vibes from the words leaving his mouth. As he got older Dave got a little more superstitious. His wife told him it was an Italian thing. Soon Erin was coming back to the table and he could tell from her eyes that she had been crying. 

Jason stood from the booth, surprising Erin when he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She surely wouldn’t want to be embarrassed in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Erin would be embarrassed if she started to cry again. It was why she excused herself in the first place.

“I love you.” Jason whispered hugging her tight. “I know how much you love and miss my mother…I do too. But you’re here and I'm here and we’re in this together. I need you to support me. I know you see me as that little curly haired boy who slept in your lap but I'm a man now. I love Emily and I'm going to spend the rest of my life happy with her. Please tell me that you support that.”

“Of course I do.” Erin replied, holding back another wave of tears as she kissed his cheek. “I love you too, Jason. I'm always going to love and support you. I just…I wish she were here.”

“So do I.” He nodded as he sat down again.

Dave stood so Erin could get back into her seat. Michael was coming back and they ordered dinner. Things were good right now; this was a time to celebrate. So Erin pushed everything else aside and jumped into talking about wedding plans. She would cry more later, she knew that. 

She would probably cry a lot and possibly spontaneously. But now was the time to smile, think about the future and not the past. She would get through this. Despite everything that Erin felt and the power of those feelings nearly overwhelming her, she was happy. How could she look at Jason’s face and not be?

***

“Don’t tell me that you have insomnia.” Emily said when Hotch walked into her room after one in the morning.

“No.” he rubbed his eyes. “I had to use the bathroom and I saw your lamp on. Its cold in here.”

“The window’s open.” Emily was standing by her window smoking a clove.

“Is something wrong?”

“You're leaving tomorrow.”

“We’re taking the three o’clock train back to New York. I’ll be back at Spring Break. Did dinner not go well?”

Hotch walked further into the room and sat on the bed. Something was wrong. Jason has been quiet all night and now Emily was acting strange. He knew his twin. He knew her body language and mannerisms. 

Hotch knew them so well because they were practically his own. If he could help, he would. If she wanted to talk then he would listen. He was leaving tomorrow…this was his only chance.

“Dinner was fine. Erin cried but they weren't exactly tears of joy. I don't know, Aaron, I know she wants the best life for Jason. I just can't help but feel that she’ll always hate me.”

“That’s her problem.” He replied.

“That’s not the way it works when you're a family.” Emily threw her clove out and then closed the window. She sat down on the bed too.

“Do you really think Erin will make trouble? I'm sure Uncle Dave wouldn’t let her do that.”

“She has a right not to like this.” Emily said. “I just don’t want Jason to ever feel as if he has to make a choice.”

“It'll be you.” 

“How do you know that?”

“Do you doubt it?” Hotch raised an eyebrow. “You're crazy to doubt it. I’ve known Jason for a long, long time and he loves you with every ounce of himself. He would jump in front of a bullet for you. I look at him when he looks at you and it’s like something you think only exists in the movies.”

“I love him too.”

“That’s why you're going to get married and be happy. Erin will get over it…or she won't. That’s her issue, Prentiss.”

“I hate that you go to school in New York.” She couldn’t help but say it. It had been on the tip of her tongue ever since he and Megan got home. “I respect it and I understand it but I hate it.”

“I know.” He nodded. “But Megan and I are very happy.”

“Really?” Emily looked at him.

“Yeah, we are. I mean, school is tough but we have each other. And it’s nice to be a little bit outside of the bubble. I love my family but like all families they can be overwhelming. This time together has been great though. C'mere.”

Hotch put his arm around her. He still had issues with emotions and feelings when it came to Emily Prentiss. But he loved her. Sometimes in the pit of his belly, down so far Hotch couldn’t touch or comprehend it; he wasn’t sure how he loved her. 

But he knew she loved him like a brother. He knew that that was probably for the best. He knew that no matter what, despite how things were when they first met, he would have her back through anything. Emily was always there for him. Hotch would do what he could to return the favor.

“Jason and I are going to brunch tomorrow before I go. I’ll make sure that he's OK too. Your engagement is supposed to be a happy time.”

“I told him he could pick our wedding song.” Emily said, leaning her head on Hotch’s shoulder. “Make sure he doesn’t pick anything dorky, OK?”

“I'm on it.” sighing, he kissed her forehead. Then Hotch stood from the bed. “I need to get some sleep. Are you going to be able to?”

“Yeah.” she nodded, unsure but knowing she would try. “Goodnight, Hotch.”

“Goodnight.” He gave her a little smile before walking out of the room.

Emily sat there on her bed for a while. She was lost in thought. So many things were going through her mind. The first time she met Jason and he cleaned her wounds. Their second kiss on Independence Day. 

She thought of him giving her the moonstone ring standing over the sink on Christmas. The first time they made love. The first time they said I love you. The time she went with him to see his parents’ graves. 

She thought of every late night conversation, hug, moment, touch, and feeling. Emily even thought of the time that she almost let jealousy ruin the love of her life. What the hell was she doing in here? She needed to be with him.

Turning out the lamp, Emily walked down the hall to the master bedroom. She couldn’t help but check on Ashley and Spencer on the way there. They were sound asleep and she hoped they were having happy dreams. Jason was asleep too, on his back like most nights. 

Emily looked at him from the doorway for a little while. He looked peaceful. She felt peaceful looking at him. Walking into the room, Emily closed the door. She stripped down to her skin before sliding under his blanket and comforter. After wrapping herself around her, Emily kissed his neck.

“I was just dreaming about you.” Jason said in a drowsy tone as he wrapped his arms around her.

“You're a naughty boy, Jason Gideon.” She laughed some.

Jason turned on his side, looking at her in the dark room. He saw enough of her face to know something wasn’t right. His hand was gentle as it stroked her cheek.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“It’s a lot of different, mixed up feelings. Our news is good; I can't wait to be your wife. But that doesn’t mean its not going to bring up other feelings. We all have to deal with grief, sadness, loss, and other things. I don’t have all the words yet and there's this part of me that doesn’t want them. I just want to be happy dammit. We’re worked so hard and deserve it.”

“We’re going to have it, Katya.” Jason kissed her nose. “I promise to make you so happy.”

“I'm the happiest girl in the world.”

She sighed and just held onto him. Jason turned onto his back again, trying to relax. These days it wasn’t easy to sleep without her. He was glad to know that tonight he wouldn’t have to. Jason knew something was on her mind; he was thinking too much as well. 

They weren't even going to get to completely enjoy this bliss. At least they had been in a bubble with just the nine of them for a few days. The more people that came into the bubble, the more complicated it got. Right now it was just the two of them. That was what Jason loved the most.

***


End file.
